A New Side of Life
by Hawkpath13
Summary: Serona is a mysteious little she cat. And she also has a tendency to make others miserable. When Ed meets this 'Walking Hell', what will she do to our favorite little hero? It might just make our poor blonde insane. ... Meow... Rated T. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy my insane little imagination...**

**Only saying this once, I do not own FMA.**

* * *

Edward looked out over the feild. Reesmbol was always pretty peaceful, so it didn't surprise him when he could hear the wind brush the long grass. Staying out alone like this lent him time to think.

Ed leaned back a little further against the tree behind him, switching his weight over from one side to the other. He lifted his head and stared at the clear blue sky. Only one cloud stayed. Just a small wisp, barely anything... He closed his eyes and breathed in the clean air.

**Crack.**

Ed whipped his head around. What had just made that noise? He heard another noise, like something moving in the long grass. He flicked his eyes to some moving grass. There was no wind...

He continued to stare at the grass. The grass moved a little more, parting at the top where a shape would move through. When the shivering grass met the edge near the tree, it stopped. Two glowing spheres were now at the edge of the grass.

The spheres blinked...

Ed didn't dare make a sound. Except for a small squeak when a chestnut and white lump of fur creeped out of the grass and stood in front of him. When it straighted out, it's shape became clear.

Ed let go a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. " A cat?" He whispered, " Just a cat? Well, come here kitty." Ed held out his hand in a invitation to the small she-cat.

" Don't ' _Here kitty'_ me, boy!"

Ed instantly straightened up and stared at the cat. "What the hell? Did- did you just talk?"

The cat purred with a glint in her eyes. " Yes, I did." She padded a little closer to Ed. " I'm Serona." Serona looked at Ed with and expecting glance.

" I-I'm Edward." He said uncertainly

"Well, Edward, you _have_a reason to be scared." Ed was about to protest when Serona spoke up again. " Don't deny it. I can smell your fear."

She can..._smell it? _Edward thought with confusion. Who the hell can smell _fear?_

Serona looked thoughtful for a moment, but she never took her amber eyes off of Ed. " Edward, would you like to see a new side of life?"

" Depends what you mean by that." Ed retorted

"Well, you don't have to be so snippy!" Serona said with mock hurt in her voice. " I just want to see if you'll like it..."

"I told you already, this depends on what _'it' _is." He said impatiently. She was avoiding purposely what she meant by this _'new side of life'._

" Well, that attitude will get you no where in life. Besides," Serona paused with a meaningful and devious look in her eyes. "You don't have a choice." With that, she flicked her tail in several directions. To Edwards surprise, the tip of her fawn colored tail started to glow and eerie blue.

Ed looked closer at her tail. He gasped inwardly when he saw a transmutation circle on her tail. "What are you doing?"

" Showing _you_a new side of life!" Serona hissed with a sly edge.

Then there was a flash.

And everything went dark.

* * *

**Hawkpath: So... what do you think? I made Serona off the top of my head. **

**Ed: I think they can tell...**

**Hawkpath: Oh, and your suddenly an expert on Oc's?**

**Ed: Well-**

**Hawkpath: No, your not. So shut up, Tiny.**

**Ed: ... DID YOU JUST CALL ME TINY!**

**Hawkpath: Well I certainty didn't say tall. I don't lie...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slighty longer than the last one. Sorry for the chapter shortness. It's not like me to run short chapters...**

**(1) I dont even know if that's a word!**

**Oh, and, please tell me! Is blonde spelled BLOND or BLONDE. Fanfic says 'blond' but it doesnt look right...**

* * *

Ed cracked his eyes open. He was lying on the cold earth, pebbles awkwardly sticking into his shoulder blades. He let out a small groan as he sat up a little. As he did, he felt something flick his side. Turning his head he saw a long, silky golden thing, twitching at his thigh.

**"FURRY SNAAAAKKKKE!"**

Edward lept up from where he was sitting, and got into something of a battle stance...Wait...why was he so low to ground...? He knew he was...sh-...sh-..._short_...But this is ridiculous!

When Ed started to flare with confusion and anger, he felt something whip his side again. He slowly turned his head...

"IT'S BEHIND ME!" Edward screeched and flew back, hitting the tree he was leaning against not too long ago. He landed on his side with a small _'oof!'_

Standing up to his full high, he was still very close to the ground. Even the long grass towered over him! He looked down at his feet, hoping to get a clue of just how far he was off to the ground. About a foot, he told himself mentally. Only...when he looked down...

His feet...

They were **paws!**

Golden **paws! **Small little dainty fucking _PAWS..._

A thought dawning upon him, Ed slowly turned his head behind him. Connected to his backside...was the furry snake. The furry gold snake with a black head...

Ed looked back down at his feet-er_-paws _in embarrassment. He was scared of his own tail...

He felt something drip onto his head. He flicked his ears, annoyed at its wetness. Then he was annoyed that every time he felt another drip on his head, his ears flicked without him knowing!

Soon enough, it was pouring, and a golden lump of fur named Edward hid under a tree. He looked small and thin with his soaked fur pressing against his body, and he shivered violently. Small and miserable. If you had seen him then, that's what you would have thought.

...

If you weren't too busy laughing at his wet, cold ass.

Ed looked up from mourning his appearance when he heard something in the distance. It sounded very familiar... But he couldn't put his tongue on it in his state of confusion. When it got closer, he recognized the heavy foot steps and loud clanking.

_Alphonse._

He heard his little brother calling his name, over and over. Ed stood up and called back. " Al! Al, over here!"

Ed heard a small gasp and quick steps come over to him. He twitched his whiskers in joy when his armored brother came in front of him.

"Al! Thank god! Do you see this? I'm a cat! What the hell! OK, so there was this cat named Serona and-" Ed stopped mid sentence when he saw his brother just standing there. Then-

"Aww! What a cute little kitty! Come here!" Al mover closer to Ed and picked him up under his forelegs. " Wow, you're soaked! Hmm...I'll take you back to Winry's!"

"What? Al! You have to be joking! I'm. A. _CAT. _Doesn't that surprise you in _ANY _way?"

"Wow, you sure do meow a lot, kitty."

Only then did Ed understand. His younger brother didn't understand him. All he heard was some pitiful mews.

When Al finally carted Ed back to Winry's, Ed was sure he had hypothermia. He sat on the floor, shivering so hard, he was getting dizzy from the constant motion. His fur was still dripping with cold rain, and he couldn't feel his paws. Ed wanted to wail with embarrassment and miserableness**.(1)**

Eventually, he did. And oh, could he wail when he wanted to! It sounded like a cross between a loud meow and a growl. It was short, but loud. Ed soon realised he had just made a fatal mistake...

Because Winry owned a dog...

As soon as he stopped wailing, the barking started. Then the scrabbling, that terrifying sound of claws scrapping against wood. And then, he was right in front of him.

Den growled at Ed, showing fairly scary and yellow teeth. Then Ed made a dumb ass mistake.

Did he run? Did he wail again for help? Did he do nothing? No. Sadly, Ed growled back and lept at poor Dens face!

With Den being ten times his size, he threw Ed off with a simple shake of his head. With another snarl, he ran back towards Ed, who was still recovering from the fall. When teeth met his foreleg, he heard a snap. But it wasn't his tiny leg snapping, it was Dens tooth! Ed looked down at his right foreleg. He was trapped between relief and anguish.

Even in this form, his automail was still there!

Den was whimpering pitifully when Ed heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He stared in horror at a blonde headed girl.

" AL! Your stupid cat attacked Den!" Winry shouted up the stairs as she ran down them and to Dens side.

"_ Me?_He started it!" Ed hissed at Winry when she passed, only to get kicked away. His paws still slicked from the rain, he slid onto his side and across the floor, purposely letting out a small wail of protest.

"Winry! Don't kick him!" Al voice sounded as he walked down the stairs, and to Ed side. Ed was so busy trying to look pitiful for Al that he didn't notice a pair of blue eyes burning his side. Only when he looked over at her, did he notice. He followed her gaze down to his automail.

"That...that automail..." She started " It looks so...like..."

"Like brothers?" Al offered. " Yeah, I thought so too."

"But...I made his automail...And that looks like something I would do..." Winry stood up from Den, who wasn't really hurt, but was faking like Ed. She walked over to him and reached out to his right foreleg.

Ed was so used to Winry touching his automail, that he didn't even think about moving away. He just let her run her soft hand up his arm, all the way from his tiny paw, to his shoulder. When she did reach his shoulder, she let out a small gasp, and stared around where his automail ended.

Where the fur ended and the metal began, was a small patch of skin. A place where fur refused to grow. His scars from the incident. Plain as day, with no fur to cover it. When Eds' eyes met the scars, he flinched away with painful memories. Yet another constant reminder of his mistakes. His _faults._

His sudden movement seemed to alert Winry. When Ed mover his eyes to her face, her blue eyes pierced his golden ones.

_"Edward?"_

* * *

**Hawkpath: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN...! Sorry, I just had to do that... And the fight with Den and Ed, I just couldn't resisit!**

**Ed: Yeah...I dont **_**wail... **_

**Hawkpath: You do in my stories, Eduardo pequeño**_**...(Small Edward)**_

**Ed: What the hell was that? **

**Hawkpath: Spainish. Oh, and by the way, Es corto. Un enano pequeño diminuto ser exacto. **_**(You're short. A tiny midget to be exact)**_

**Ed: ENGLISH!**

**Hawkpath: Aww. ..but que arruinaría la diversión...**_** ( Aww...but that ruins the fun...)**_

**Ed: GAH! Please chose another language!**

**Hawkpath: Sûr, mais votre toujours court. Même en français.**_** ( Sure, but your still short. Even in French.)**_

**Ed: WHAT WAS THAT!**

**Hawkpath: Il est appelé du français, vous le mini-idiot. **_**( It's called French, your mini moron.)**_

**Ed: GAH! Please...stop...**

**Hawkpath: Ok...Whatever... Mini idiot...**


End file.
